Elecciones
by Petit Nash
Summary: Él ama a su hijo, amaba a su esposa y su vida estable y tiene la oportunidad de volver... Si, amaba todo eso, pero ahora también la ama a ella.
1. Dividido en dos

**Elecciones**

**1- Dividido en dos**

Desde que se había ido sólo había visto a Haley dos veces y en ambas ocasiones yo iba en busca de Jack, por eso que me hubiera llamado para hablar fue toda una sorpresa, pero no me resistí a averiguar, el la semana anterior había recibido los papeles de divorcio así que me intrigaba todo eso...

Nos reunimos una tarde después del trabajo en un bar cerca de mi apartamento; no le había dicho a nadie que iba a reunirme por ella, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie porque de cierto modo yo tampoco entendía; ella llegó puntual a nuestra cita, y de pronto la incomodidad se apodero de nosotros, hablamos inicialmente de cosas triviales, saber como estaba el otro, Jack, los papeles de divorcio... Fue ahí donde ella declaro sus intenciones finalmente.

-Jack pregunta por ti más a menudo- comentó

-Eso me imagine- contesté yo tratando de averiguar que quería

-No me gusta verlo así Aarón- suspiro ella- creo que deberíamos hacer algo para que él vuelva a estar bien-

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- solté de golpe

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, sólo por Jack-

-Firmamos el divorcio la semana pasada Haley-

-Si, ya lo sé, pero no quiero que Jack sufra...-

-Debiste pensarlo antes de irte- la corté de golpe

-Aarón sabes que me fui por tu trabajo...- suspiró profundamente- no quiero tener que discutir esto... Sólo quiero que Jack este bien, es sólo un niño y te necesita-

Me molestaba aquello, no había nada que yo no hiciera por Jack, adoraba a mi hijo por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, y ella lo sabía muy bien, lo suficiente para intentar esa jugada... Pero en realidad no quería volver, ya no... Y me sentía un tanto chantajeado ante esa petición.

-No voy a volver Haley-

-Sé que las cosas no salieron bien entre nosotros, pero Jack no merece que le hagamos esto, es muy pequeño para entender; intentémoslo Aarón-

-Esto no funciona así, sabes que te amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por Jack pero no puede funcionar así- admití

-Entiendo que esto no sea fácil, pero todo estaría mejor si pudieras ver más a Jack, no me digas que no extrañas a tu hijo-

Debí verlo venir, debí ser un buen perfilador y ver ese chantaje, tal vez si lo hacía todo por Jack, o tal vez una parte de ella se estaba arrepintiendo de nuestras decisiones, a veces a mi me había pasado... El caso es que me pedía volver y hacerlo por Jack hacía que todo sonara más tentador...

Cuando nos despedimos esa tarde la decisión estaba tomada, me dirigí a casa sintiendo temor por el nuevo rumbo que iba a tomar mi vida, quería hacerlo por la estabilidad, por la felicidad de Jack, por ese tiempo extra que iba a pasar con mi hijo... Pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, por Emily.

Esa noche Emily estaba en una especie de salida de chicas con JJ y García, por lo que no sabía si dormiría en mi departamento esa noche, pensé que eso me daría más tiempo para pensar en como decirle las cosas... Pero en realidad por más que pensara no había modo sencillo de decirle que iba a volver con Haley, no había manera de mirarla a los ojos y decirle eso sin destrozarnos al corazón a ambos; si bien sólo llevábamos cuatro meses juntos, nuestra relación parecía un romance de años, definitivamente estábamos enamorados... Y era difícil terminar.

Ella llego cerca de la media noche, entro silenciosa pensando que quizás ya estaría dormido, pero se sorprendió al encontrarme en la sala con un vaso de whisky esperándola; sonreí al verla, la había extrañado y sabía que la iba a extrañar más.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- pregunté

-Bien, fue muy divertido, ya conoces a JJ y a García,¿Tú cómo estas?, ¿Por qué sigues despierto tan tarde?-

-Te esperaba- dije al tiempo que la besaba

Al primer contacto con sus labios sentí mucho pesar, me abrace a ella como si no nos hubiéramos visto mucho tiempo; y en realidad sólo así, sintiéndola parte de mi, podía juntar el valor suficiente para decirle lo que estaba a punto de pasar... Y como dolía.

-¿Qué sucede Aarón?- preguntó preocupada

-Hoy vi a Haley, me pidió que habláramos-

-¿Y que sucedió?, ¿Todo esta bien?, ¿Pasa algo con Jack?-

-No sé como decirte esto-

Le relate completo el encuentro de esa tarde, no quería decirle directamente lo que había decidido hacer, era más de lo que podía soportar, de lo que ambos podiamos soportar, pero por su expresión supe que ella lo imaginaba, que ella presentía lo que iba a pasar... Yo había tomado una decisión y por primera vez en los últimos meses no la incluía a ella.

Su mirada me dijo mucho sobre lo que sentía, me hablo de confusión y de dolor, mucho dolor. Y en realidad es que era mucho lo que le estaba pidiendo soportar, era como un rechazo a su amor aun conciente de que la amaba, era dejar de lado todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?- me preguntó tratando de estar serena

-Es por Jack, todo es por él-

Mi respuesta no pareció satisfacerla de ningún modo, estaba herida y todo eso era injusto... También para mi era injusto, la amaba y sin ella las cosas no tenían sentido, sin Emily no me interesaba gran cosa en el mundo; pero Haley quería hacer todo por Jack, y realmente me importaba mucho lo que pasara con él.

-No va a acabar bien Aarón- me dijo ella- no se aman, no van a estar bien juntos, será peor, habrá problemas, no le servirá a nadie, tampoco a Jack; al final de cuentas ella conseguirá un amante y tú también- suspiro profundamente y me miro a los ojos con un gran pesar en el corazón- y no voy a ser yo amor, yo no juego a eso-

Quise abrazarla con fuerza y ya nunca dejarla ir, pero no lo hice, todo era por Jack, si me abrazaba a ella todo sería más difícil aun, ella era todo mi mundo, pero mi hijo también; esa elección, que Haley me había pedido sin saber que tanto estaba en juego para mi, era muy dura, quizás demasiado.

-Llámame sin cambias de opinión-

Me dio un beso muy suave y abandono el departamento.

...


	2. En medio del dolor

En medio del dolor

Me tome unos días antes de volver con Haley, necesitaba tiempo para organizar mis cosas, para tomar en cuenta todos los aspectos de mi vida... Empaque mis cosas y organice todo lo que tenía, regresar a casa casi seis meses después de haberla dejado era verdaderamente extraño y por más que sabía que era el único modo de pasar más tiempo con Jack no podía evitar sentirme mal por mi decisión.

Tras una semana del acuerdo salí del trabajo un par de horas antes y fui directamente a casa, para fingir que todo volvía a estar bien, llevaba sólo unas cosas, pero después tendría tiempo de mudar el resto, en realidad no estaba listo para ir tan rápido...

La verdadera razón por la que decidí salir antes esa tarde, fue porque no soportaba ver a Emily, jugando a ser perfectamente profesional, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero obviamente herida; no soportaba ver el daño que le había hecho... Y lo peor es que aun era un idiota y no reparaba las cosas.

Llegue temprano para cenar, una "cena de familia", apague el auto y pensé un minuto en lo que hacía, era tarde para dar marcha atrás... Dentro del auto llevaba una foto de Emily, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ella era la mujer perfecta ¿cómo me atrevía a dejarla? ¿cómo era capaz de herir a alguien tan maravilloso?...

-¡Papi!- oí el grito de Jack desde la puerta de la casa

Baje del auto dejando la foto atrás para reunirme con mi emocionado hijo; al tomarlo en brazos me sentí mejor, no lo había visto tan contento en meses, eso me hizo sentir que las cosas tenían que pasar así, detrás de él venía Haley que me dirigió una leve sonrisa al notar que respetaba el trato...

Entre con ellos como si fuera natural, Jack se reía y no paraba de hablar conmigo, estaba contento con tenerme ahí, y a la vez a mi me gustaba estar con él... Nos sentamos a cenar mientras Jack no paraba de contarme cosas, parecía prácticamente la escena de una familia feliz y normal, casi podía pasar desapercibida la distancia que aun marcaba entre Haley y yo. Mientras oscurecía empezaba a ponerme más tenso... en eso me llamaron por teléfono, era Dave

-Tenemos un caso- me dijo de inmediato- es una emergencia, necesitamos que vengas a revisarlo-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tres mujeres desaparecidas la semana pasada, las encontraron muertas esta tarde, al mismo tiempo desaparecieron otras tres- me informo

-Voy para allá- conteste casi aliviado

En cuanto colgué el teléfono me volví para mirar a Jack y Haley, ella parecía molestarse levemente por aquello pero trataba de disimularlo, Jack me miro aun sonriendo sin saber del todo que pasaba.

-Tengo que irme- dije al fin

-¿A dónde?, ¿vas a volver papi?- pregunto Jack confundido

-Por supuesto que papá va a volver- contesto Haley por mi y luego me miro fijamente- ¿no es así Aarón?-

-Si, regreso en cuanto acabe con el caso, atrapo un tipo malo y vuelvo amigo- le dije a Jack tratando de sonreír.

Salí sin decir nada más, no me alentaba trabajar en un caso como el que teníamos, pero en realidad era un pretexto perfecto para no pasar la noche ahí, aun me sentía inseguro sobre todo eso... Llegué a la UAC para encontrarme con el equipo frustrado por la perdida de su noche libre, pero sinceramente preocupado por las circunstancias.

Presentamos el caso con el mar sabor de boca acostumbrado, sabíamos que no teníamos mucho tiempo para hacer algo útil... Fue una de las primeras veces que partimos de noche, queríamos estar lo antes posible para resolver el caso... No fue una noche agradable, volamos tres horas y era imposible no notar la tensión que había entre Emily y yo... Ella permaneció despierta todo el vuelo, yo también, pero no parecía dispuesta a conversar de ningún modo conmigo.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato?- pregunte al verla despierta, sentada frente a mi, inmóvil, con la vista fija en un punto al otro lado de la ventana- Tardaremos un rato en llegar y necesitaremos energía-

-No tengo sueño, estoy bien- contestó sin mirarme

-¿Estas bien?- me aventuré a preguntar

-Si Aarón- contestó en un tono molesto- perfectamente, ¿tú cómo estas? ¿y tu mujer?-

-Emily yo... –

-No quiero hablar ahora de esto- me dijo y finalmente me miro de frente- por favor no quiero hacerlo-

-Lo siento tanto Em...-

-Por favor no, te lo suplico, no-

Sus ojos están húmedos pero tiene mucho orgullo como para llorar, me duele verla a sí, me hace sentir un completo idiota, nadie debería ser capaz de herir a alguien así, debería ser ilegal lastimar a un ángel de carne y hueso como Emily... Ella volvió a mirar por la ventana y yo tuve que reprimir el deseo de abrazarla y consolarla, pero no era adecuado.

Aterrizamos y empezamos a trabajar de inmediato, a pesar de que pasaban de las nueve de la noche; no teníamos problemas para trabajar así, pero eso no impidió que el equipo se diera cuenta de que Emily y yo no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, pero nadie era capaz de decir nada...

En la madrugada Dave, Morgan y Emily fueron a inspeccionar una casa de un potencial sospechoso, fue el único momento que tuve para descansar, para no pensar directamente en ella... Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como quería. Más tarde Dave me contaría los acontecimientos de esa madrugada: "La casa estaba a oscuras, pero por supuesto el sospechoso esta ahí, el grito bajo de una mujer fue lo que los alerto, el hombre estaba armado y esperándolos; llamaron al SWAT, pero Emily decidió no esperar, había una vida en riesgo y no podía esperar... entró a la casa sin esperar a nadie; al cabo de un minuto Dave entro tras ella; Emily estaba frente a frente con el asesino que tenía a una mujer inconsciente a sus pies... Los acontecimientos fueron rápidos, él disparo primero, ella reacciono de inmediato; él se detuvo al ser herido en el pecho, ella grito al sentir la bala rozando su brazo... Dave entró a parar todo, Morgan bajo a detener al hombre, el SWAT y los paramédicos llegaron un minuto más tarde.."

Cuando llegué ahí Emily estaba sentada en una ambulancia discutiendo con Morgan, tenia el brazo vendado, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien... Me acerque a ellos.

-¿En que estabas pensando Emily?- preguntó Morgan

-Tenía a una mujer a la que aun podíamos salvar, teníamos que hacer algo, esperar no era una opción real-

-Pero fue una locura mujer-

-Morgan, Prentiss ¿qué sucedió aquí?- les pregunte- ¿estas bien?-

-Todo esta en orden Hotch, tenemos al tipo y a una de las mujeres, pero me temo que esta mujer cometió una locura-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté de nuevo

-Nada- dijo ella en voz alta- detuvimos al tipo, eso es lo que importa, esta herida no es nada importante-

-Pudo haberte pasado algo grave Emily- dije al fin preocupado

-¿Y?- preguntó ella al fin...

Vi al fin su dolor, su necesidad de sentir otra cosa; había sido temeraria sólo para que tuviera algo más por lo que preocuparse, había salvado a esa chica porque no soportaba más dolor en el mundo, se había puesto en peligro para poder sentir algo bueno sobre ese día, había entrado sabiendo que era peligroso únicamente para no tenerme en su mente, para pelear por algo que creía que si podía ganar... Yo había hecho eso, yo la había llevado hasta ese punto... Y, lo peor, no había sabido ir a rescatarla.


	3. Sentido de pérdida

Sentido de pérdida

Regresamos a DC antes incluso de que me diera tiempo de notar como terminábamos con el caso, había trabajado arduamente en eso pero no sabía no que había pasado, me sentía miserable y exhausto.

Emily se negaba a hablar conmigo, o incluso a verme, mis ojos jamás se topaban con los de ella y esa sensación me hacía sentir peor... El equipo notaba que algo pasaba pero aun no comentaban nada, como dándole un poco más de tiempo a las cosas.

Llegamos a la UAC pasadas del mediodía dos días después de nuestra partida, estábamos cansados y no habíamos dormido realmente mucho, pero acordamos terminar con todo el papeleo reglamentario antes de ir a casa ese día; pudo haber sido una tarde normal de trabajo de no ser por su aparición...

Alrededor de dos horas después de nuestra llegada Haley entro en la UAC ante la sorpresa de todos, entro lentamente y sin dejar de sonreír como asegurándose de que la miraran todos; Yo, que inconscientemente volteaba a mirar a Emily cada cinco minutos, la vi cuando casi estaba en mi oficina... Y sólo lo note puesto que las miradas de mi equipo se dirigían a mi oficina y el semblante de Emily era más pálido de lo habitual.

La presencia de Haley en la UAC era demasiado para mi, un golpe realmente duro; de pronto, al verla caminar directamente hacía donde yo me encontraba me invadieron muchas cosas a la vez, vi mi realidad muy de cerca, mi nueva realidad... y me sentí devastado en todos los sentidos ¿a que estaba jugando?

-Hola amor- dijo ella al entrar a mi oficina

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte levantándome alterado

-Sólo vine a verte, pensé que como regresabas de un caso saldrías antes y podíamos irnos juntos, Jack esta emocionado porque vuelvas- me explicó con una sonrisa

-Haley tengo mucho trabajo aun... y... no debiste haber venido aquí-

Pero en ese momento entre el equipo sucedió algo y perdí totalmente el interés en la presencia de Haley. Emily se había levantado y tomado sus cosas n un extraño intento de huir de ah, pero por supuesto los demás se interesaron el disturbio no se hizo esperar.

Salí de mi oficina intrigado por el caos, aunque sospechando perfectamente lo que estaba molestando a Emily. En ese momento ella era sujetada por Dave e interrogada por Morgan quien la miraba con aprensión.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte alejándome de Haley lo suficiente- ¿Prentiss estas bien?

-Si señor- contesto ella evitando mirarme- sólo que necesito irme antes, sé que no lo mencione y que hay que acabar, pero fue algo repentino-

-Emily ¿qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Reid preocupado

-¿Hay algo que no nos estén diciendo?- pregunto Morgan- algo esta pasando desde hace unos días y es raro-

-Sólo necesito irme- dijo ella

Trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse firme, de no flaquear en ningún momento, de no dejar ver su dolor, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de quebrarse, que ni todo su orgullo y sentido común la mantendrían en pie mucho tiempo... Y si ella se quebraba, yo también terminaría por romperme.

-Esta bien- le respondí ante el asombro de todos

Eso fue suficiente para ella, tomó sus cosas y se liberó del equipo ante sus miradas asombradas... Estaba herida, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando todo sin nadie que la apoyara, pero eso la hacía muy frágil y la presencia de Haley le recordó lo que estaba pasando y eso le dolía.

-Hotch ¿qué esta pasando?- me preguntó Morgan

-Disculpen un momento, voy a hablar con ella- dije y también me aleje

Yo sabía muy bien que ella no quería hablarme, pero de cualquier modo quería estar seguro de que estaba bien; corrí hasta ella y la alcance cuando llegaba al ascensor con los ojos húmedos y casi temblando...

-¿Prentiss?- pero ella no volteó o se detuvo- Emily espera por favor-

Ella se detuvo antes de llamar al ascensor, pero siguió sin mirarme, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía... Habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo para conocer mucho uno del otro, par entender lo que nos pasaba sin necesidad de palabras... Sabía lo que le sucedía, me hacía sentir terrible eso...

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté preocupado, aun sabiendo que era una pregunta realmente estúpida e innecesaria.

-Necesito irme, de verdad lo necesito Hotch-

-Lo sé, ya lo sé- no sabía que más decirle

Por un momento nos quedamos callados frente a frente pero sin mirarnos del todo, era la primera vez que estábamos relativamente solos en los últimos diez días... No éramos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos, era más de lo que podíamos manejar en el momento. Todo era mi culpa.

Estando justo ahí, extrañándola aun teniéndola tan cerca, a unos centímetros, la cosa se volvió insoportable; mire de reojo a Haley que en ese momento platicaba felizmente con el equipo, como si eso fuera lo más natural... Todo eso era una tontería. Mire a Emily y sentí mucho dolor, su dolor, nuestro dolor.

-Deja que me vaya- dijo al sentir mi mirada

-No puedo Em... – susurre sin pensarlo

-Déjame ir Aarón- dijo y al fin me miro a los ojos

-Es que nunca te dejare ir-

Ella pareció entender lo que quería decir con aquello porque por un segundo dibujo una brevisima sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que una fugaz lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, luego agacho la cabeza y finalmente llamó al ascensor sin decirme nada más; me acerque a ella un poco más, de nuevo no nos miramos y ella me dio la espalda.

Por su rostro perfecto habían empezado a correr lagrimas silenciosas, finalmente se había quebrado, lo que no debía sorprenderme puesto que en el fondo, más allá de su valentía, su inteligencia y su entereza, ella era una persona muy frágil, demasiado frágil para lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Ella se quedo quieta sin voltear a mirarme, sólo sintiendo mi cercanía... el ascensor llego, sus puertas se abrieron y ella se apresuro a entrar, un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas o incluso de que apretara cualquier botón sólo alcanzo a murmurar, aun sin mirarme:

-Te extraño-

-Yo también- dije en un susurro

Las puertas se cerraron tras ella alejándola un poco más de mi... Regrese directamente a mi oficina sin mirar a nadie, estaba tan triste como furioso, la única palabra que se me ocurría para describirme por lo que estaba pasando era "idiota": unos minutos más tarde Haley entró para preguntar si regresaría a casa con ella.

No, no iba a volver a casa con ella, conociendo a mi equipo aun tenía muchas cosas que aclararles antes de desaparecer esa tarde.

Si, si iba a volver a casa, por lo menos tenía que hacer las cosas bien esta vez y hablar con mi hijo sobre lo que estaba pasando, esta vez al menos tenía que despedirme de Jack.


	4. Verdades sobre la mesa

**Verdades sobre la mesa.**

No paso ni una hora después de que tanto Haley como Emily desaparecieron de la UAC, cuando el equipo al fin decidió que era hora de intervenir... Rossi y JJ se presentaron en mi oficina en una misión de investigación.

Yo había estado pensando un largo rato que iba a decirles, como es que iba a explicarles lo sucedido esa tarde, pero en el momento de la verdad no había discurso ensayado que verdaderamente sirviera par algo.

-Ey Hoth ¿tienes un segundo?- preguntó JJ al entrar- necesitamos hablar-

-Por supuesto... ¿qué sucede?-

No quería admitir que ya sabía porque estaban ahí... Dave era mi amigo desde mucho tiempo atrás, probablemente el que mejor me conocía del equipo; y JJ era la persona más paciente y confiable del equipo, era fácil hablar con ella... Eran justamente las dos personas más adecuadas para hablar de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Hotch?- preguntó ella

-¿Qué de todo?- Pregunté yo

-Pues todo- siguió Dave- ¿Qué paso con Emily?, ¿Qué hacía aquí Haley?, ¿Regresaste con ella, tal vez tu vida privada no es nuestro asunto nuestro, pero necesitamos saber que todo esta bien-

-No sé porque pregunta empezar contestar-

-¿Regresaste con Haley? Porque si no mal recuerdo no tiene ni un mes que firmaron el divorcio definitivo- dijo Dave- ¿Aun así regresaron?-

-Algo así- contesté

Les conté entonces lo que habíamos discutido Haley y yo, el encuentro de dos semanas antes y la idea de que todo sería mucho mejor para Jack si estabamos juntos.

-¿Pero tú quieres volver con ella?- preguntó JJ- porque francamente no pareces estar convencido de esto-

-No, en realidad no quiero- confesé al fin

-Y supongo que es ahora cuando nos dices que sucede con Emily ¿no?- preguntó de nuevo JJ, que al parecer ya intuía el rumbo de las cosas

-Emily y yo estuvimos saliendo hasta hace unos días, hasta que hable con Haley-

-Háblanos de eso Aarón- dijo Dave

Eso era realmente confuso para mi, no sabía que era lo que debía explicar primero, no sabía que era exactamente lo que esperaban que les dijera... ¿Qué Emily y yo habíamos salido por cuatro meses consecutivos y compartido la cama cada noche durante los últimos dos?, ¿Qué yo sabía que Haley había tenido un amante y por eso había podido olvidarla tan rápido?, ¿Qué en un momento de debilidad había recurrido a Emily en busca de apoyo?, ¿Qué me había abrazado a ella en busca de confort?, ¿Qué simplemente una cosa había llevado a la otra?, ¿Qué habíamos prometido que no volvería a pasar, pero que por supuesto volvió a pasar?, ¿Qué simplemente nos habíamos abandonado a las delicias del amor porque sabíamos que ambos lo habíamos deseado por mucho tiempo?, ¿Qué no podía soportar los días sin verla y las noches sin sentirla cerca?, ¿Qué la amaba?, ¿Qué había sabido que la amaría desde que puso un pie en la UAC, o quizás desde antes, diez años antes cuando trabaje para su madre y la vi por primera vez?... Si, eso querían oír y eso es exactamente lo que les confesé: que Emily se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo.

Quizás fue hasta que les conté todo eso, cuando ambos me miraron con una mirada que parecía decir "Hotch eres un idiota", que comprendí lo terrible de mis acciones, la cobardía del abandono.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Aarón?- preguntó Dave

-Actuar como un tonto- sólo atine a decir

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho?- preguntó JJ, quien para variar parecía muy molesta- Emily y tú tenían algo muy bueno, se conectaron casi desde el primer instante; y Emily es una mujer increíble, es fuerte y lista, independiente y esta dispuesta a dar todo por ti; pelea a diario contra lo peor de la humanidad y al día siguiente se levanta y vuelve a sonreír ¿Tienes idea de lo increíble que es eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que es dejarla ir?-

-Tienes que arreglarlo Aarón- dijo Dave- lo más increíble de todo es que ella te ama y esta soportando todo esto aunque no debería hacerlo-

-Ella merece algo mejor que esto- dije yo acongojado- a alguien mejor que yo-

-Tal vez si y tal vez no, pero eso no lo sabemos y no somos quienes lo deciden- dijo Dave firme- pero ella te quiere a ti y eso es suficiente. Así que tienes dos minutos para tomar tus cosas y salir de aquí, porque tienes muchas cosas que arreglar-

No spe exactamente que hubo en sus palabras que fue tan convincente, pero en el momento supe que tenía que moverme, simplemente todo eso sonaba como lo más lógico del mundo.

-Voy a casa, voy a ver a Jack, necesito despedirme- les dije

-No Hotch- dijo Dave- no es una despedida, sólo vas a explicarle que se verán un poco menos y créeme él lo va a entender-

-No sé si eso me hace un mal padre-

-Serías un mal padre si no fueras capaz de ser feliz y no pudieras enseñarle a ser feliz- dijo JJ- anda, vete-

Salí de la oficina de inmediato. Afuera Morgan, Reid y García esperaban intrigados, pero no me detuve a darles explicación alguna, estaba seguro de que JJ y Rossi lo harían perfectamente.

Conduje velozmente a casa, por primera vez en muchos días tenía las ideas muy claras, sentía que si me daba prisa y lo hacía todo bien aun podía arreglar las cosas. Al llegar me encontré a Haley en la puerta.

-Ey que bueno que llegaste, íbamos a cenar en una hora, pero ya que estas aquí podemos adelantarnos- dijo ella

-No voy a quedarme- dije con seriedad

-¿Qué?-

-No voy a quedarme Haley- repetí- y no voy a fingir algo que no es verdad; sólo vine a hablar con Jack-

No dije nada más, no le debía ninguna explicación a ella. Entré y me encontré a Jack jugando en la sala. Tal vez porque vio la tristeza en mis ojos o porque había oído lo que hablaba con Haley, pero al mirarlo supe que algo había cambiado.

Había en sus dulces ojos tal determinación, que supe de inmediato, o creí suponer, que él sabía algo que Haley, Emily y yo, incluso JJ y Rossi, habíamos pasado por alto, que comprendió cual era el verdadero orden de las cosas y la aceptaba totalmente. Era muy extraño, pero tal vez al ser tan pequeño había comprendido algo que no entendíamos en la "razón" de los adultos.

-Te quiero Jack- le dije- ¿lo sabes?, más que a nada en el mundo-

Y él de pronto se abrazó a mi, como si fuera él quien me diera las explicaciones; se abrazó a mi porque sabía mejor que nadie lo que todo eso significaba.

-También te quiero papi- me susurró en voz baja- todo esta bien-

Había criado a un niño fuerte y listo. Fue con sus palabras con las que supe que podía empezar a reparar las partes que había roto de mi mundo.


	5. Palabras de resignación y amor

Palabras de resignación y amor

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de irme, de dejar atrás esa vida en familia por segunda vez en mi vida, Haley me detuvo posesionándose estratégicamente frente a la puerta de mi auto, yo no estaba de humor para explicaciones, estaba furioso por lo que me había hecho hacer con mi vida.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo Aarón?- me preguntó intrigada y molesta- creí que íbamos a hacer esto por Jack, no puedes simplemente dejarnos y ya, él necesita una familia de verdad, es pequeño-

-Lo sé, pero no voy a hacerlo, esto no ayudara a Jack; él lo entiende todo, así voy a irme- le dije decidido- y no voy a volver Haley... No puedes decir que no puedo irme, tú pudiste irte, así que yo también puedo y es lo mejor ahora, sin mentiras. Nos merecemos ser felices Haley; yo lo merezco, quiero saber que puedo explicarle un día a mi hijo que es ser feliz y no voy a poder hacerlo si me quedo aquí fingiendo algo que no puede ser verdad. Así que adiós-

-¿La amas Aarón?- me preguntó entonces ante mi sorpresa

-¿Qué?-

-Esto es por felicidad y verdad obviamente, pero no podía ser solamente eso, hoy me di cuenta; hay alguien más en tu vida ahora y eso cambia las cosas, así que quiero saberlo ¿amas a Emily, Aarón?-

-Si-

-Vete ya- dijo resignada sin mirarme, entendiendo perfectamente que no había modo de ella que ganara esa batalla

No sabía como es que sabía de lo mío con Emily, pero no iba a detenerme a averiguarlo, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer... Probablemente los acontecimientos de unas horas antes la llevaron a intuir que algo sucedía con Emily, del mismo modo que el equipo se había dado cuenta, probablemente era algo que ya iba dibujado en mi rostro, no estaba seguro...

Fui directamente a ver a Emily; por el camino pensé que podía comprarle flores o algo así, pero sabía que estaba de más, ella no se derretiría por el menor gesto romántico después de lo que le había hecho... Lo único que realmente podía ofrecerle era la verdad, eso era lo único que tenía para ella.

Toque a su puerta veinte minutos más tarde, espere... Toque de nuevo... Finalmente ella abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión triste; me miro en silencio y suspiro resignada invitándome a pasar antes de que pudiera explicarle cualquier cosa.

La seguí en total silencio, tomándome unos últimos segundos para pensar en lo que iba a decirle, probablemente no me merecía su perdón, pero era un hombre enamorado y me merecía intentar ganarme una segunda oportunidad... En la mesa de la sala había dos copas de vino vacías, lo que cual me sorprendió e incluso llego a preocuparme, pero ella sintiendo mi preocupación me explico la cosa.

-JJ acaba de irse-

Eso no sólo explico las copas en la mesa, sino que también quedo claro porque no le sorprendía del todo verme... JJ debía haber corrido a hablar de ella después de que yo deje la UAC un par de horas antes, no sabía que le había dicho, pero lo que fuera me estaba dando un poco de estabilidad para hablar con Emily.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?- preguntó ella

-No, gracias-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Em podemos hablar?- pregunté al fin

-Supongo que si- dijo ella nuevamente evitando mirarme- JJ dijo que vendrías, pero no sé si esperaba que fuera tan pronto... No sé que debería decirte-

-No digas nada- dije yo- sólo déjame explicarte-

Durante un minúsculo instante nuestras miradas se encontraron como diciendo las primeras explicaciones secretas sobre nuestra relación, teniendo los primeros instantes de intimidad que tanto nos hacían falta, haciendo que nos volviéramos a sentir parte del otro, como en el tiempo anterior a que Haley se metiera para complicar todo, nuestros ojos nos volvieron a hablar de amor; luego nuestros ojos se separaron y entonces nos vimos obligados a recurrir a las palabras para entendernos...

-Sé que arruine las cosas Emily, sé que teníamos algo realmente bueno y arruine las cosas, sé que te lastime, que estas herida y esa jamás fue mi intención, porque te quiero y quiero reparar el daño que he hecho; yo no debí volver con Haley, creí que podía hacer eso por Jack, pero no era lo que él necesitaba, todo fue un juego que Haley construyo alrededor y yo fui tan tonto y cobarde para creerlo-

-¿Por qué cobarde Aarón?- preguntó ella

-Porque una parte de mi estaba asustado de la intensidad de lo que sentía por ti Emily, temía que las cosas salieran mal... Quizás por eso acepte hacer algo así, lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto; no estoy seguro de merecer que me perdones, pero quiero otra oportunidad-

Ella se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y tardo unos segundos en volver a mirarme; yo sentía que el corazón se me encogía con cada minuto en que ella guardaba silencio. Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a chocarse ella parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar. Me acerque y la abracé.

No hubo rechazo, ni resistencia, ni nada... Ella me dejo abrazarla y lloró sobre mi hombro durante unos minutos mientras yo frotaba ligeramente su espalada en un intento de consolarla.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no va a volver a pasar?- preguntó al fin secando sus lagrimas

-No lo sabes amor- dije siendo sincero- después de lo que he hecho sé que no puedo darte la certeza de que nada malo pasara otra vez, lo sé, pero puedo jurarte que no será así, que no voy a volver a irme si me dejas volver contigo, que voy a estar aquí mientras tú me dejes y que voy a amarte cada día de mi vida-

-Te amo Aarón, pero estoy asustada-

-Lo sé, ya lo sé... Pero te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, quiero volver a despertar cada mañana a tu lado, quiero poder abrazarte y no dejarte ir... Y si tengo que volver a conquistarte como la primera vez lo haré; haré todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte de nuevo a mi lado Emily-

Nos quedamos en un nuevo silencio. Ella me miro y recorrió mi rostro con su mano, meditando en total silencio sus siguientes palabras... Yo sólo esperaba, sintiendo su contacto sobre mi piel, extrañando su cercanía en los días perdidos...

-Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo, ¿esta bien?- pregunto al fin

-Todo el tiempo que necesites Em- le respondí yo- voy a darte lo que quieras-

-Pero quiero que estés cerca- dijo- no quiero que sigas alejándote-

-De acuerdo- respondí yo

Esa noche ya no hablamos más, durante mucho rato nos quedamos abrazados en total silencio, en absoluta armonía, esperando que nuestras dudas y miedos se aclararan... Quería quedarme en sus brazos para siempre, pero sabía que aun necesitaba que ella aclarar sus ideas, sabía que me amaba pero eso no nos estaba dando seguridad aun; después de una hora me despedí y me dispuse a salir... Era pronto para reconciliarnos y dormir juntos, tenía que ganarme nuevamente su confianza.

No sin lamentarlo deje el lugar. Casi inmediatamente a que cruce la puerta decidido a irme, ella tomó mi mano y me detuvo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó ella insegura mordiéndose los labios

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué si sientes que no mereces mi perdón aun quieres otra oportunidad?- no era una mala pregunta, quería saber porque estaba tan dispuesto a luchar por ella

-Porque te amo, y a veces el amor necesita ser un poco egoísta- contesté

Sin que me lo esperara me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Eso fue todo. Deseaba quedarme con ella, pero después de todo lo que había pasado al menos me merecía un poco de castigo de su parte... Lo que venía sólo era paciencia.


	6. El rumbo de las cosas

El rumbo de las cosas

No estaba realmente seguro de lo que iba a pasar con Emily y conmigo... La noche en que salí de su casa no medite lo suficiente sus palabras y a la mañana siguiente descubrí que no había entendido totalmente las cosa... ¿Qué significaba que necesitaba tiempo pero que no me alejara?

Me presenté en la UAC pensando en lo que debía hacer... Estaba intrigado sobre como iba a actuar con Emily en ese extraño acuerdo entre la reconciliación y el tiempo de dudas; por suerte ese día llegué antes que el equipo y tuve la tranquilidad de mi oficina para pensar un poco más.

Una hora más tarde nos llegó un caso desde Boston, un asesino de ancianos que tenía a media ciudad preocupada... Salimos prácticamente de inmediato, así que ya no tuve tiempo de meditar lo que pasaría.

-¿Cómo están las cosa?- me preguntó Dave durante el vuelo

-Pues bien... o algo así... hablamos a noche...-

-Es cuestión de tiempo- fue lo único que me dijo

Pero en realidad no me era suficiente eso, por suerte llegamos y nos adentramos en el caso totalmente, trabajando con eficiencia y normalidad... Cuatro ancianos asesinados en medio de la noche sin ningún testigo para ayudarnos, mismo modus operandi en todos...

Después de presentarnos a investigar en un hospital y dos casas para ancianos, después de hablar con cuatro devastadas familias, por la noche nos sentíamos realmente cansados por no decir que también deprimidos... Pese a todo eso, fue hasta el final del día en que volví a pensar en mi relación con Emily.

Fuimos los últimos en entrar al hotel, todos estaban tan enfrascados en los acontecimientos del día, que no parecieron notar que Emily y yo quedábamos últimos, me pareció que no podía dejar escapar el momento.

-Ey Emily ¿quieres un trago o un café o algo así? Sólo para relajarnos después de todo lo de hoy- sugerí intentando sonreír

-Mmmm... realmente no creo que sea buena idea beber cuando mañana tenemos que seguir con el caso- dijo ella muy seria, con lo que casi me dieron ganas de golpearme, pero luego ella sonrió- pero definitivamente puedo aceptarte el café-

Caminamos hasta una cafetería al final de la calle, me sentía extrañamente nervioso volviendo a caminar a su lado... Mientras avanzábamos me acerque a ella e intente darle la mano, pero ella con un sutil movimiento me rechazó.

-Aun no ¿ de acuerdo?- dijo y siguió caminando

Suspire algo resignado y caminé tras ella, entramos a la cafetería y ordenamos sin tener idea de lo que significaba estar ahí juntos... En lo que nos servían nuestras tazas de café hablamos un poco sobre el caso, nos planteamos ideas y dudas... Pero en cuanto las tazas estuvieron sobre la mesa entendimos perfectamente que necesitábamos hablar de otras cosas; estábamos nerviosos y yo en particular no sabía que hacer.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté al fin

-Pues... bien... es raro ¿no?, nos hemos visto todo el día pero en general no preguntamos eso- dijo con una sonrisa triste- ¿Cómo esta Jack?-

-Bien... es un niño fuerte y listo, y parece entender las cosas mejor que todos- contesté sonriendo

-Tienes un hijo increíble Hotch, haz sido un muy buen padre para él- dijo y tomó mi mano

-Gracias- contesté acariciando su mano- espero seguir siéndolo pese a las circunstancias actuales-

-Apuesto a que así será, porque eres un hombre increíble-

Algo pasó en ese instante. Estuvimos cerca de una hora sentados frente a frente, hablando de las cosas más inverosímiles de la vida... Nos sorprendimos uno al otro contándonos fragmentos de nuestras vidas, historias de la juventud, locuras que nunca le diríamos a nadie, hablamos sobre sus padres y los sitios en los que creció; hablamos sobre Jack y lo que solía hacer con él... Cosas que habíamos comenzado a hablar en las primeras citas y de pronto sólo retomábamos tranquilamente.

Salimos cuando el cansancio empezaba a vencernos, caminamos aun hablando de muchas cosas como en los días felices de apenas unos días antes... Nuevamente intenté tomar su mano y nuevamente ella me rechazó con sutileza, pero al cabo de un minuto se acerco a más a mi...

-Abrázame Aarón- susurro mientras seguíamos andando

Y yo, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atraje hacía mi, abrazándola con fuerza, extrañando el tiempo en que me había perdido de eso. Nos despedimos en la puerta de su cuarto, igual que en las primeras citas, preguntándonos cuando era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Por la mañana cuando nos reunimos ella nuevamente parecía fría y distante, evitaba mirarme o mantenerse cerca de mi, acrecentando un poco más mis dudas sobre como debía actuar... En ese caso, como en el anterior apenas me di cuenta de cómo terminaban las cosas. Arrestamos a una enfermera, quien había atendido a todas las victimas y luego envenenado, quien en el momento gritaba que todo era para ahorrar más sufrimiento a las personas...

Volvimos a DC. Durante el vuelo Emily se sentó junto a mi pero procuraba mantener cierta extraña distancia entre ambos; en momentos se mostraba como ausente, pero ciertos gestos o palabras de mi parte le sacaban una sonrisa y me permitían acercarme... Lo que me confundía un poco más; me preocupaba mucho no entender el mensaje que Emily quería darme. Por eso mismo en cuanto aterrizamos recurrí a JJ y García.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- preguntó García

-Sé que esto va más allá de lo común, pero de verdad necesito ayuda para entender, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a Emily-

Les conté entonces todo lo que estaba pasando, como me sentía extraño ante todo ese juego de "estira y afloja" con ella, en el que tan pronto como ella se mostraba fría y distante conmigo, le daba por aceptar salir conmigo: de pronto se negaba a que tomara su mano y luego me pedía que la abrazara. Yo no entendía nada. En cuanto terminé mi relato ambas sonreían.

-OK. Lo primero que necesitas saber Hotch es que Emily esta muy asustada- me explicó JJ que había hablado con ella antes- y para alguien tan autosuficiente como ella admitirlo es muy difícil... Esta asustada porque no quiere perderte y al mismo tiempo no sabe si puede dejarte entrar otra vez-

-Ella quiere que vuelva señor- continuo hablando García- pero necesita estar segura de que no va a salir herida de nuevo... Quiere saber que es capaz de pelear por ella y de reparar lo que ha roto-

-Todo lo que esta haciendo, este extraño juego de pedir y no pedir, de acercarse y a veces alejarse tiene un significado- siguió JJ- quiere saber que si vas a luchar por ella, tienes que demostrarle que harás lo necesario... Tienes que ganarte el derecho a que ella confié en ti otra vez-

-En resumen- concluyó García- lo que ella esta diciendo es "Te quiero, quiero que vuelvas, demuéstrame que también quieres volver"

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Quieres ir a demostrárselo Hotch?- preguntó JJ quien ya conocía de sobra la respuesta.

-Gracias- dije al fin con las ideas más claras

Por supuesto que quería probárselo, movería el cielo si era necesario para que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que éramos el uno para el otro.


	7. Escuchar tus palabras

Escuchar tus palabras

Tenía que esmerarme mucho para recuperar la confianza de Emily, tenía que demostrar que daría todo por ella y que sin importar las circunstancias en las que estuviéramos metidos, tenía que dar lo mejor de si...

Esa noche después del caso, mientras llagaba a mi departamento le di muchas vueltas al asunto, quería hacer algo especial para ella... Trate de recordar todo lo que había hecho cuando empezaron a salir juntos casi cinco meses atrás, trate de entender en que punto y de que modo me había ganado su corazón para poder hacerlo nuevamente... No habían sido regalos o los sitios a los que la había llevado, Emily no se dejaba llevar por esas cosas...

Fue entonces que comprendí que para poder conquistarla y para que ella me conquistara a su vez a mi habíamos sido amigos primero; nos habíamos acercado y conocido a partir de ser amigos y estar el uno para el otro... Salí de mi apartamento, pase a comparar un bote de helado y fue directo a buscarla.

Toque a su puerta sin esperanzas de que funcionara, ella estaba en su derecho de rechazar mi presencia ahí, pero aun así quería tratar... Después de un rato ella abrió la puerta y me miro, llevaba ropa deportiva y el pelo recogido, me miro y yo intente sonreír; por un segundo ninguno reacciono...

-¿Qué haces aquí Hotch?, ¿Sucede algo?...- preguntó ella

-No, yo sólo quería hablar contigo- contesté

-Te dije que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar ¿recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, ya lo sé... pero...- no sabía como explicarme- Imagina que no soy yo, o bueno, lo que quiero decir es... Imagina que no soy el sujeto que he sido los últimos días, imagina que no soy el idiota que sé que soy, imagina por un rato que soy el que era hace cinco meses, cuando esto apenas empezaba... –

-No entiendo nada-

-Sé que suena extraño Em, pero imagina que esto no paso entre nosotros- continué explicándole- imagina que es como hace tiempo; quiero que hables conmigo, quiero que pese a todo esto sientas que todavía soy tu amigo y que puedes hablar conmigo... Sólo imagínalo Em-

Pensé que era una tontería lo que estaba intentando lograr, que ella se fastidiaría y cerraría la puerta, que perdería el poco avance que había logrado esos dos últimos días, pero para mi sorpresa ella sonrió levemente y me dejo entrar... Era una idea tonta de cierto modo, pero con eso había empezado todo, con una confianza que quien sabe de donde había salido, con las conversaciones sobre mi divorcio y sobre su vida, con la posibilidad de contarnos las cosas... Eso era necesario para volver a estar bien; la noche en la cafetería me había recordado que lo mejor de nuestra relación era la posibilidad de hablar con total confianza entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos en la sala con dos cucharas y el bote de helado de por medio; ella parecía no entender del todo que sucedería, pero al parecer la idea le gustaba, le hacía falta hablar con alguien, la platica que había tenido con JJ había servido para desahogarse pero no era suficiente para que sacara todo lo que la estaba molestando... De cierto modo la única persona que sabía que le sucedía y como hacerla sentir mejor era yo; habíamos sido amigos primero, teníamos que recuperar eso primero... Y en ese momento, frente a un bote de helado, éramos de nuevo eso, amigos desahogándose de los dolores pasados.

-¿Quieres que hablemos entonces? ¿Cómo si tú no fueras el responsable de todo esto? – me preguntó ella

-Si, quiero intentarlo Emily, antes que cualquier cosa éramos amigos y dadas las circunstancias necesitas hablar con un amigo ¿no?-

-¿Y tú no lo necesitas?- me sorprendió ella

-Yo... ahora estamos hablando de ti ¿no?-

-Buen intento Hotch, pero si yo voy a hablarte con la verdad y vamos a intentar ser amigos y confiarnos las cosas, espero que tú hagas lo mismo-

-De acuerdo- me rendí

Esperamos juntos a que uno dijera la primera palabra, teníamos que encontrar el modo de decir lo que sentíamos con respecto al otro sin decir directamente las cosas al otro; tenia que existir una manera de que ella me dijera el daño que le había causado sin decir directamente "tú me hiciste eso" y eso costaba más trabajo del que había creído al inicio, cuando se me ocurrió.

-Estoy herida... – dijo de pronto- estoy herida y asustada y no sé que debo hacer al respecto, y no sé si me preocupa más todo lo que paso o el hecho de no tener idea de cómo reaccionar, ¿te cuento?-

-Claro que si- contesté

Entonces, cómo si yo no supiera toda la historia por ser el protagonista, me contó todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros en los últimos tiempos, como todo había estado bien hasta que decidí ver a Haley y cometer el error de elegir volver con ella; me contó como se había sentido con esas palabras, finalmente pude entender esa primera reacción de calma y resignación en lo que ella misma no comprendía porque estaba sucediendo todo eso, pero una parte de su ser le decía que no podía ser real...

Poco a poco, las verdades sobre sus sentimientos, más allá de la distancia conmigo y su frialdad, fueron saliendo a la luz... Y lo que descubrí fue que había causado una herida muy profunda en la mujer que amaba, una herida que ella no sabía como cerrar y que le estaba fastidiando su forma de ser; ella nunca había dependido de nadie, las opiniones ajenas la tenían sin cuidado, no necesitaba de nadie para sentirse bien, y de pronto se había acostumbrado a necesitarme a mi... Y yo me había ido, eso la hacía sentir confundida, porque me necesitaba y yo no estaba...

Entre las cucharadas de helado que tomábamos intermitentemente me di cuenta de que lo único que ella necesitaba era sacar el dolor que tenía dentro, que yo no tenía que pedir perdón sino demostrar que estaba arrepentido y NUNCA JAMÁS volver a hacer algo así.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó una vez que se hubo desahogado- ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-¿Yo?... Lastime a alguien que amo por una tontería-

Y la conversación siguió por el rumbo de contar la historia, pero desde mi perspectiva, como tontamente había regresado con Haley alterando todo lo que estaba bien, todo lo que había querido... En busca de esa estabilidad que creí que necesitaba mi hijo, no me di cuenta de que abandonaba algo más importante, no me di cuenta de que mi felicidad se iba de por medio... Había tomado una decisión que era simple cobardía, tal vez miedo de haber encontrado la felicidad, responsabilidad de haber tenido que divorciarme y alejarme de mi hijo para encontrarla...

Pero al final las cosas con ella eran diferentes, nada en el mundo se comparaba a su compañía cotidiana... Yo había sido un cobarde, pero juntos las cosas cambiaban... Además la cobardía era asunto de los hombre no de los amantes, los amores cobardes no llegan a historias ni a amores, se quedan ahí, ni el recuerdo los puede salvar, ni el mejor orador conjugar.****

-Debo irme- dije cuando finalmente estuvimos calmados y notamos que era casi la una de la mañana

-Pero vas a volver ¿verdad?- preguntó ella de pronto

-Claro que si Emily, voy a volver siempre que quieras...- sonreí yo

Salí del lugar, ella me acompaño hasta mi auto sin decir nada... Tal vez después de escuchar lo que el otro sentía se habían roto las barreras que habíamos impuesto mientras nos reparábamos del dolor, estábamos en territorio virgen de nuevo.

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?- pregunté

-No..- contestó ella

-No hagas planes entonces... quiero que me acompañes a un sitio, será una sorpresa-

Ella sonrió. Tal vez no estábamos del todo bien, pero si estábamos listos para empezar de nuevo... O al menos eso deseaba fervientemente.

N.A. Para este capitulo he tomado prestado un fragmento de una canción (la marque con ***), es casi nada, pero lo señalo por si en algún momento a alguien le parece familiar o la quiere escuchar. La canción es "Óleo de mujer con sombrero" de Silvio Rodríguez.

Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo, me temo que ya casi llega al final la historia


	8. Bajarte las estrellas

**Bajarte las estrellas**

Sabía perfectamente que ese fin de semana era una prueba importante para decidir como avanzaría mi relación con Emily, así que no podía fallar, nada de pretextos, nada de mentiras, nada de artificios fuera de lugar... Tenía que ser totalmente honesto, interesado y realista... Era mi última carta y la tenía que utilizar bien; ya había recuperado la amistad con Emily a base de la confianza, no podía arruinar eso, no había otra oportunidad.

No era una casualidad haberle pedido que saliera conmigo ese fin de semana, había estado esperando una oportunidad ideal y no había nada mejor que lo que venía... Lo único que necesitaba es que el trabajo no me arruinara la oportunidad de tener el fin de semana a solas con Emily... Necesitaba que toda la buena suerte estuviera de mi lado sólo por ese fin de semana.

El viernes en la tarde durante el trabajo estuve haciendo hasta lo imposible para que no tuviéramos un caso ese fin de semana, al final tuve que pedírselo como un favor especial a JJ, necesitaba que no tomara ningún expediente para el fin de semana... De cierto modo fue lo mejor puesto que así pude contarle mis ideas a ella y ella a su vez contribuyo a mejorar mis planes para ese fin de semana.

Terminamos muy tarde el trabajo a pesar de que me esmere en no tener mucho que hacer y así tener tiempo de preparar todo... Antes de irse Emily subió a verme a mi oficina.

-Hotch... Ya me iba, sólo quería saber si aun quieres que te vea mañana...-

-Por supuesto que si, paso a las seis a recogerte para cenar, y de ahí vamos a otro lado especial, así que ve cómoda- confirme yo

-Me parece muy bien, ¿a dónde iremos?- preguntó ella

-Es una sorpresa-

-¿Una sorpresa?..- luego me dedico una sonrisa- esta bien, te veo mañana, es una cita-

La palabra cita hizo que algo se moviera en mi interior, me sentí nervioso pero alentado a seguir adelante. Tenía poco tiempo para organizarme, el problema era que el final de la cita no sólo dependía de mi, si las condiciones del clima no eran buenas entonces el plan sería un completo desastre...

Casi no dormí esa noche, parte del tiempo estuve hablando por teléfono con Dave que había contribuido mucho a la idea, y que parecía sentirse orgulloso y seguro, puesto que había logrado su vocación de cupido conmigo... Cerca de las tres de la mañana, una vez asegurándome de las condiciones del tiempo de la siguiente noche y confirmado la reservación para cenar, pude al fin dormir.

El sábado inició lento, cada segundo parecía detenerse para reírse de mi impaciencia, pero al fin la hora llegó y cargado de nervios y de sueños me presente a las seis en la puerta de Emily... Ella se veía hermosa, en un vestido rojo casual, pero no muy elegante, la clase de atuendo adecuado para una noche inolvidable.

Cenamos en el mismo restaurante de una de nuestras primeras citas, probablemente la tercera, uno de los más exclusivos de la zona, la reservación era cortesía especial de Dave, que sentía que no podía fallar esa noche... Emily notó de inmediato la coincidencia pero no hizo más de un comentario sutil...

Empezamos bien la noche, la cena fue exquisita y la conversación igual, hablábamos de todo lo que pudiéramos, nos seguimos contando cosas de nuestras vida y reímos, nos divertimos juntos sin saber exactamente sobre que eran nuestras risas... Simple y sencillamente las cosas marchaban muy bien esa noche...

-¿Vas a contarme ya a donde iremos más tarde?- pregunto mientras terminábamos el postre

-Mmmm... no lo creo- contesté sonriéndole

-Vamos Aarón, dame una pista aunque sea-

-Dije que era una sorpresa, no tiene caso de cualquier modo... Vamos lejos, es lo único que te puedo decir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque lo que tengo planeado para esta noche no puede funcionar en la ciudad, necesitamos alejarnos un poco-

Ella parecía francamente confundida, pero no hizo más preguntas... Terminamos y regresamos a mi auto sin decir nada más, ella estaba impaciente y trataba de disimularlo, yo estaba nervioso pero trataba de mostrarme tranquilo, confiado... Maneje cerca de dos horas hasta estar tan lejos de DC que sentía que habíamos llegado a otro estado; anduvimos un rato largo por la carretera sin que pareciera que tuviéramos un rumbo fijo; de pronto, me detuve en medio de la nada, la oscuridad era total.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Emily

-Hemos llegado- contesté sonriendo, con ayuda de JJ había medido el mejor lugar de la carretera para detenerme sin problemas.

-¿Aquí? Pero no hay nada- dijo ella aun más confundida que antes

-Esa es la idea-

-No entiendo nada...-

-No te preocupes, ahora te explico, falta casi media hora, confía en mi-

Me senté sobre el cofre del auto y la invite a sentarse a mi lado, pasaban de las once y media de la noche y la oscuridad era total, pero el cielo se distinguía increíblemente brillante y hermoso, como si no hubiera una sola luz que lo perturbare en cientos y miles de kilómetros... Emily se sentó a mi lado y me miró confundida esperando mi explicación.

-Quería hacer algo especial para ti, para reparar lo que hice- empecé a explicarle- pero la verdad no sabía como hacerlo... Quería demostrarte que podía hacer hasta lo imposible, bajarte la luna y las estrellas si era necesario, pero soy humano y no puedo hacerlo... Y quizás para mi suerte, las cosas de la vida decidieron jugar a mi favor esta noche... Sé que esto no es algo que haga yo, sé que esto no es algo que pueda controlar, pero espero sinceramente que te guste-

-¿De que hablas? ¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿De estar en la mitad de la nada a media noche?- ella sonreía pero aun no se veía muy confiada.

Sabía que estar así parecía una locura, que no parecía que hubiera una explicación lógica para sentarnos a mitad de la noche en medio de quien sabe donde, pero tenía que hacer algo increíble... Quería llevar a Emily a un lugar o un momento que fuera tan espectacularmente hermoso como era ella, y no había mejor oportunidad en el mundo.

-Te quiero Emily... – dije al fin después de un largo silencio- Y te mentiría si te digo que puedo bajarte el cielo, pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo-

Y como si hubiera medido mi frase exactamente para el momento, el espectáculo nocturno empezó entonces, iluminando nuestros rostros levemente... El cielo estaba preparado para el evento más hermoso de todos: Una lluvia de estrellas

Lentamente mientras por el cielo las luces se movían con vida propia, los pensamientos humanos y comprensibles se alejaron de nosotros, el mundo parecía moverse sólo al ritmo de las luces del cielo; lentas y rápidas a la vez, brillantes como la luz, como el oro, como el diamante, como el sol, como la vida misma... Sin un sentido real esa atmósfera era mágica y se movía sólo para nosotros; las estrellas cobraban vida sólo para que Emily y yo sonriéramos con ellas, para darle brillo al amor que casi habíamos perdido... Éramos uno solo con las luces y el universo, éramos uno solo ella y yo.

Y mucho más tarde cuando el espectáculo de las estrellas ya había terminado, ella y yo seguíamos con los ojos fijos al cielo, aun deleitándonos con ser parte de la música del universo. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos quedamos un rato más en medio de la nada, sintiendo que todas las fuerzas del universo se movían a nuestro favor.

-Fue precioso Aarón- dijo ella finalmente rompiendo el absoluto silencio de la noche- Fue lo más increíble que alguien haya hecho por mi en la vida-

-Sé que no es real, pero te lo regalo Emily- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Te regalo ese cielo-


	9. El despertar

**El despertar**

Tarde mucho en reaccionar a lo que sucedió esa noche, la sensación de que el mundo había hecho una jugada excelente a mi favor me embargo de tal modo que no pensé en que estábamos en medio de ningún lugar y que eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, por un rato lo único que podía pensar era en el instante que acabábamos de vivir y en la sensación de su mano con la mía...

Pero el aire estaba frío, yo no podía controlar eso, así que el encanto tuvo que acabarse cuando la sentí temblar a mi lado y me di cuenta de que yo también me moría de frío; le puso mi chaqueta sobre los hombros y la mire un momento, con la piel pálida y los labios brillantes...

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunté

-Sólo dame un segundo más- contestó ella

Se levanto del auto y caminó unos pasos aun mirando al cielo, sonreía, era la mejor sonrisa que le había visto en días; se quedo un rato en silencio y yo espere parado a sólo unos pasos de ella... Su cuerpo contra la luz del cielo era una imagen hermosa, quizás por eso me quede tiempo tanto tiempo, luego ella descubrió como la miraba y me dedico una sonrisa.

Se acercó a mi, se quedo a sólo unos centímetros de mi sin dejar de sonreír... Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante más de un segundo y luego me besó, me besó apasionadamente, nos abrazamos y nos besamos sin pensar en nada más... Y cada que se acababa el aire ella se separaba brevemente de mi y luego volvía a besarme.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo finalmente soltándose de mi y caminando de regreso al auto

No estaba seguro al cien por ciento que eso fuera nuestra reconciliación, aunque la noche había sido tan mágica que hubiera sido lo más normal... Regresamos nuevamente en silencio, el sueño aun no se apoderaba de nosotros pero seguramente no tardaría, aun íbamos de la mano pero sin hablar... Temíamos que las palabras rompieran esa atmósfera que se había creado a partir de la lluvia de estrellas.

Llegamos de vuelta a DC casi a las cuatro de la mañana, las calles estaban vacías, el silencio era notorio y nosotros ya estábamos francamente cansados... Desde media hora antes Emily descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro a punto de quedarse dormida... Me estacione para dejarla en u casa.

-Ey bella durmiente, ya llegamos- le susurre al oído

-Mmmm... ya voy- susurró

-¿Tendré que llevarte cargando?- pregunté

-Tentador, pero ya voy- respondió ella bostezando

Salimos del auto juntos, sin darnos cuenta nos volvimos a dar la mano mientras caminábamos, llegamos juntos hasta la puerta sin considerar si después pasaría algo, no habíamos establecido nada, íbamos de la mano y nos habíamos besado pero eso no era establecer el fin de la pelea, no habíamos regresado propiamente... Abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar, yo la seguí, midiendo mi distancia, aun no tenía nada seguro..

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció ella

-Creo que no... Ya es muy tarde o muy temprano para eso- sonreí yo

-Si, creo que tienes razón... –dijo ella bostezando

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, es muy tarde, yo me voy...-

Ella casi pareció sobresaltarse con eso, como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado extraño para ella; eran las cuatro de la mañana, estábamos solos y algo había cambiado, pero parecía que era yo quien no lo había entendido del todo...

-Quédate Hotch- me dijo

-Pensé que... no estaba seguro de que... -

-No digas nada- susurró acercándose a mi- sólo quédate, las cosas han cambiado ¿no?, hiciste algo increíble por mi esta noche, ahora sólo quiero que hagas otra cosa increíble y nunca vuelvas a irte-

No necesite darle una respuesta, ella no necesito pedirlo nuevamente, no había algo que quedara por decir, no tenía más disculpas que dar... Habíamos tardado pero volvíamos a estar bien, volvíamos a estar juntos y eso era lo más importante... Dormí en su casa esa noche, sin acuerdos extras ni palabras, nos abrazamos el uno al otro y nos quedamos dormidos a la vez.

Nos despertamos cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, yo desperté primero y nunca olvidare lo que sentí cuando la vi abrir los ojos... No sabía que hora era, ni sabía que tanto era fantasía y que tanto era real, tal vez ya no existiera esa frontera para lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo sabía que ya no estaba en busca de la felicidad, porque la había encontrado.

Bueno pues eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que leyeron esta historia, y mil gracias especialmente a las que constantemente dejaron reviews. Prometo que pronto tendrán una nueva historia.

Mil besos.

Petit Sidle


End file.
